


[Podfic of] Relentless Tenderness by tristesses

by originally reads (originally)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Non-Sexual Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> "The rules are different on mornings like these." Pepper and Natasha spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Relentless Tenderness by tristesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relentless Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472833) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Relentless%20Tenderness.mp3)| [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Relentless%20Tenderness.m4b) | Duration: 00:10:48

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for anna_unfolding for [WAGFAPE 2014](http://wagfape.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you very much to tristesses for giving blanket permission to podfic.


End file.
